


A New Adventure

by Sara1991



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Betrayal, Caring, Confusion, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Drama, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, First Kiss, First Real Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Loss of Virginity, Lotus Position, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Missionary Position, Opening Up, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Shyness, Stolen Kiss, Stubborn, Tentacle Rape, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: This is an older story of mine I found. I have writer's block & am going through some of my older stories & editing them with Grammarly. So hopefully it'll be better.The jewel was destroyed, but Naraku still existsMiroku & Sango never had kidsKagome never got stuck in her time period & can still travel back & fourth at willInuyasha & Kagome are now dating as are Miroku & Sango.It's found out that Inuyasha has a younger half-sister who is half-cat demon, she has a betrothed & a cat like KilalaNaraku has a nasty plan for Inuyasha's little sister.
Relationships: Haruto (OC)/Nekohana (OC), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kirara/Kyo (OC), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Haruto-21 x Nekohana-15

Inuyasha-19 x Kagome-17

Miroku-22 x Sango-20

Kilala x Kyo

Shippo-12

Naraku-?

Kaede-?

* * *

Inuyasha and Gang were just leaving the forest after defeating a powerful demon when Inuyasha heard something.

“Is something wrong, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked, worried when she saw that Inuyasha had stopped and was looking around.

“Shhh… I hear something.” Inuyasha sternly said, hushing Kagome.

“What is it?” Miroku curiously asked.

“Giggling and yelling.” Inuyasha calmly said.

“We’re stopped for giggling and yelling? That’s very unlike you. What’s going on?” Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha.

“I don’t know what it is. But someone sounds angry.” Inuyasha said as he stood there, listening. 

After a few seconds, every else could hear what Inuyasha was hearing.

“Hana, get back here!” A male voice yelled.

“Catch me, Haru! Hehehe! Wha—? Wahhh!” A female voice yelled back and then screamed as she fell down a hill and landed on Inuyasha.

“What the hell?! What do you think you’re doi—?” Inuyasha started but stopped immediately. 

He sat there, staring at the girl who now sat in front of him; she looked almost exactly like his mother—except she had cat ears and a tail.

“Owww… Sorry.” The girl softly said, holding her head.

“You see what happens when you don’t listen? I told you to be careful. Who are you?” The male voice scolded before asking as he skidded down the hill. He then stood protectively in front of the girl.

“That’s none of your business. Who are you two?” Inuyasha asked, regaining his composure, looking from the girl to the guy.

“Well, Mutt, like us, it’s none of your business.” The male, a cat demon, said, narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha.

“Why you…” Inuyasha started, only to face down in the dirt when Kagome did her thing.

“Sit boy.” Kagome said—and down Inuyasha went.

“What was that for?” Inuyasha asked, pissed off.

“Taken down by a mere female—a female human…” The cat demon said in shock.

“Don’t be so rude; he’s just protecting the girl.” Kagome huffed, looking at Inuyasha before turning to face the other two.

“I’m Kagome—and down there is Inuyasha.” Kagome said with a smile.

“I’m Miroku; it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Miroku said with a smile that Sango recognized right away.

“I’m Sango.” Sango said, watching Miroku, glaring at him.

“I’m Shippo and this is Kilala!” Shippo happily called.

“Aww! Haru, they’re so cute!” The girl happily cried, immediately hugging Shippo and Kilala while Inuyasha got out of his hole.

“Great…” The male, Haru, sighed, annoyed.

“Don’t be like that Haru. My name is Nekohana—but you can call me Hana. This is my friend Haruto—but you can call him Haru. I have a kitty just like this back home; except mine’s a boy kitty demon. Hehehe.” The girl, Nekohana, happily said as Kilala nuzzled her.

“Please don’t call me Haru…” Haruto said, annoyed.

“So, you’re cat demons?” Sango asked, looking at the two.

“Haru is—I’m only half cat demon. I’m also half human—like your doggy friend over there.” Nekohana said happily.

“You talk too much…” Haruto said, annoyed.

“Doggy?” Inuyasha asked in disbelief, looking at Nekohana.

“Hehehe. Hey, do you need a place to stay for the night? It’s about to rain—a lot. You don’t want to be out in heavy rain with nowhere to take cover.” Nekohana happily offered.

“We’d love that.” Kagome said with a smile.

“What? No. Elder wouldn’t like that.” Haruto said right away.

“You worry too much; Elder always says to help others. Follow me.” Nekohana happily said, leading the way.

“Do you know where you’re going?” Haruto asked, slightly annoyed.

“Yes.” Nekohana said, sticking her tongue out.

“You have no clue where you’re going; you’re going the wrong way.” Haruto said, shaking his head a little.

“I knew that. I was just testing you.” Nekohana said, turning around to go the other way. 

“You really are hopeless. Follow me.” Haruto said, placing his hand on top of her head as Nekohana tripped over a stick.

“Haru…” Nekohana whined, fake crying.

“Come on…” Haruto sighed, looking up at the sky.

“Aside from Kilala, I’ve never heard of good cat demons before.” Shippo said as Nekohana carried him.

“There aren’t many—just me, Haru, and our elder. The rest of our group are a bunch of other unwanted misfits—demons, half demons, and humans alike. Our elder doesn’t turn anyone away.” Nekohana happily said while Haruto led the way, annoyed.

“What’s up with Haruto? He seems like he has a chip on his shoulder—or is he just angry?” Kagome asked, looking at Nekohana.

“He watched his parents being murdered when he was younger. He swears to protect the ones he’s closest to—which isn’t many. Just me, Elder and Kyo. He vows to defeat the one who killed his parents…” Nekohana calmly and cautiously explained with a sad frown.

“Nekohana—that’s enough.” Haruto said as calmly as he could, but she could tell he was angry with her.

“I’m sorry… I’ve made him mad—again. Me and my big mouth.” Nekohana softly said, looking down.

“I’m not mad—just annoyed. No offense to these people, but we don’t know them; they don’t need to know our business. Jeez… Hana, I’m sorry I snapped…” Haruto calmly but sternly said.

“Ok.” Nekohana softly replied.

“So, your name is Nekohana. But he doesn’t often call you that, does he?” Kagome asked, curious.

“Nope. He usually just calls me Hana—unless I make him mad.” Nekohana calmly said.

“So, his parents are dead… What about you; where are your parents?” Inuyasha asked when they came to a sudden stop.

“Inuyasha—SIT!” Kagome exclaimed, annoyed.

“What was that for?!” Inuyasha asked after a few minutes.

“You don’t just ask someone that—like that! That’s very insensitive of you.” Kagome shot right away, beyond frustrated.

“It’s ok; I don’t know my parents. My dad raped my mother—several times. I guess it was important for him to get her pregnant for some reason. Mom made sure that I wouldn’t know him—or that he wouldn’t ever be able find me by giving me to Elder for protection when I was just a baby. And then, from what I understand—my mom died a long time ago. Oh, and I know I have an older brother out there somewhere—but I don’t know who he is. I was sealed away over fifty years ago and put into a deep sleep for a long time. I’ve been awake for three years now. Elder is kind of like my dad; he’s been taking care of me all my life.” Nekohana softly and sadly explained.

“Hana, that’s enough; you’re just going to upset yourself—open the barrier before we all get drenched.” Haruto sternly said as it started raining. He also knew that if she kept going, she’d start crying—he didn’t want that; he hated seeing her cry.

“Okey-dokey! We’re here by the way.” Nekohana said as she went up by Haruto and opened an invisible barrier; Haruto went right in.

“Well, come on in; I can’t hold the barrier all day.” Nekohana said with a smile.

Once everyone was in, they were greeted by a much older cat demon.

“Haruto, Nekohana, welcome back. Who are these people?” Elder simply asked.

“Hana brought them.” Haruto calmly said, folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes.

“Elder, these are Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala; they just need a place to stay until the rain stops.” Nekohana softly said with a small, nervous smile as it started pouring outside.

“Ahh, I see. Inuyasha, you say? That’s you, correct?” Elder asked, looking directly at Inuyasha.

“Yeah, what of it?” Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

“You’re Izayoi and Toga’s boy?” Elder asked again.

“How do you know that?” Inuyasha asked, defensively, ready to pull his sword, getting Haruto’s attention right away.

“Is Myoga with you?” Elder asked, putting his hand up to Haruto.

“No…” Inuyasha started.

“I am.” Myoga said, appearing out of Kilala’s tail.

“Myoga, my old friend.” Elder said as Myoga hopped over to Elder and started sucking some blood.

“That doesn’t bother you?” Kagome asked, giving in disbelief.

“Nope—I’m used to it.” Elder calmly said.

“Nothing bothers him…” Haruto said, standing up straight, looking towards a hut—along with Nekohana.

“Elder, who’s in that hut?” Nekohana asked, getting a bad feeling, as did Haruto.

“Someone who was badly injured. Never you mind—either of you,” Elder vaguely answered.

“How do you know my parents?” Inuyasha asked again.

“Oh, right. Yes. Please follow me so we can talk in private—all of you. Nekohana and Haruto—you two as well.” Elder calmly said, leading the way to his place.

“Why?” Haruto asked, confused; he didn’t know this Inuyasha or his friends. Why was he being summoned to find out how Elder knew Inuyasha’s parents?

“Come on, Haru. You don’t want to make Elder mad.” Nekohana softly said, taking Haruto’s arm.

“Fine…” Haruto mumbled as they followed Elder to his hut.

Once in the tent, Elder had everyone sit down.

“Ok Elder—speak.” Inuyasha demanded, looking at Elder.

“Inuyasha, knock it off. Give him time.” Kagome growled, annoyed.

“Ah… Your temper proceeds you. I’ve only ever heard of your father; I’ve never met him Your mother on the other hand—I had met her a few times. She came to me around sixty-five years ago—two or three months after she had given birth to a baby girl. She gave me her daughter to keep protected. That baby girl is Nekohana. Nekohana, this Inuyasha fellow is your older brother. Inuyasha, Nekohana is your younger sister.” Elder calmly explained.

“What? I don’t have a sister! My mother wouldn’t just get rid of her baby!” Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

“Oh, but she did. Don’t you remember the time when your mother disappeared for a little over a year—leaving me in charge of you?” Myoga asked, looking at Inuyasha, making him think.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, a light bulb clicked inside of Inuyasha’s head as he slid down to his knees.

“Yes… At the time, your mother was protecting her from a powerful demon who wanted her special and unique abilities. The demon, I knew not his name until you started traveling with Miroku. The demon that seeks your sister, is none other than Naraku.” Myoga seriously explained.

“What?!” Haruto exclaimed, seething, his eyes turning red.

“Haru?” Nekohana asked, concerned, looking at Haru.

“Naraku is the same who slaughtered Haruto’s family.” Elder calmly explained with a sigh.

“Do you know where he is now?” Haruto asked right away, demanding an answer.

“Haru?” Nekohana asked, worried he was going to take off and leave her behind to find this Naraku. She didn’t like it when Haruto left her; she was always afraid he’d come back hurt—or not at all.

“No… If I did, he’d be dead by now.” Inuyasha answered, pissed off.

“It seems you two have a lot in common. Nekohana, take them to your and Haruto’s hut for the night. When the rain stops, you and Haruto will start traveling with Inuyasha and friends.” Elder said seriously.

“What?!” Haruto and Nekohana asked in shock.

“Nekohana, don’t panic; you’ll be just fine. Inuyasha is your brother, you should be with him. And you, Haruto—you are connected to Nekohana. You are her protector; you must stay with her at all times. We will be fine here on our own—and you can always come back to visit. Now, go to your huts; it’s getting late.” Elder said very seriously as he stood up and opened his door.

“Yes, Elder.” Nekohana and Haruto said, leading the others out of Elder’s and to their hut.

The walk to the hut was silent:

  * Inuyasha was both in shock and pissed off.
  * Haruto was just pissed.
  * Nekohana was in shock, confused, and afraid Haruto was going to leave.



“It’s not much, but it’s home.” Nekohana distantly said as she let everyone in.

“This is nice. Oh, is this your demon cat?” Kagome said with a smile and then asked when she saw a black and white demon cat with two tails.

“Yes, that’s Kyo.” Nekohana softly said as she sat down.

“Would you two like some space?” Kagome asked, looking between Inuyasha and Nekohana.

“No.” Inuyasha and Nekohana said at the same time.

“You can sit down—make yourself comfy.” Nekohana softly said.

“Ok.” Kagome said as everyone else sat down.

“So—you really didn’t know you had a little sister?” Sango asked, looking at Inuyasha.

“No. But I understand it—in away—I guess. I certainly couldn’t protect her way back then.” Inuyasha said, staring at Nekohana.

“Inuyasha, stop staring at her like that; you’re making her uncomfortable.” Kagome seriously said.

“You were close with mom?” Nekohana asked after a few minutes.

“Yes.” Inuyasha simply answered.

“Can you tell me what she was like?” Nekohana softly asked.

“She was kind with a big heart. She was human—but you knew that already. Even though I was half demon and half human she didn’t care; she always did her best to protect me. She would’ve kept and protected you as well—if that bastard wasn’t after you. You look a lot like her. Same face and almost the same hair style—but your hair isn’t black like hers was.” Inuyasha said, looking at Nekohana.

Nekohana had long tan hair, brown eyes, black cat ears, and brown and black cat tail. She wore a crescent moon necklace and two cherry blossom flowers—one in front of each ear.

Haruto had short dark orange, almost brown hair, green eyes, brown cat ears, and a brown cat tail.

“My hair turns black on the night of the new moon—when I turn full human. You turn full human too?” Nekohana asked, looking at Inuyasha.

“Yeah. It’s a half demon thing…” Inuyasha said, annoyed.

“So—who is Naraku?” Nekohana asked, causing Haruto to punch the wall.

“Sorry.” Nekohana softly said right away—after jumping a little.

“It’s fine; I’m going for a walk.” Haruto said, heading for the door—until he noticed Nekohana’s face.

“Hmmm… What is it?” Haruto asked, looking at Nekohana.

“What?” Nekohana asked, confused.

“What’s wrong?” Haruto asked, staring directly into her eyes, narrowing his.

“What do you mean?” Nekohana asked, still slightly confused.

“What’s wrong—you’re upset; I can read it all over your pale face. I know you’re not sick—the only other time your face gets this pale, is when you’re upset. You’re also being uncharacteristically quiet—and not your normal happy self. So, I’ll ask one more time—and don’t you dare try to lie to me because I’ll know. And if I don’t get an answer, I will flip you over my shoulder and carry you around camp. Now, what is bothering you?” Haruto asked, demanding an answer, shocking the group.

“You’re not going to leave, are you?” Nekohana softly asked, looking down, clutching her dress in her hands.

“What? Leave? Why would I leave? I’m just going for a walk. Just where do you think I’m going?” Haruto asked, confused.

“I don’t know—to find that Naraku… You were really angry before. And when you get really angry, you disappear. I don’t want you to leave and disappear again. I don’t want to be alone again…” Nekohana softly said, still looking down—this time with tears falling.

“Hana—I’m just going for a walk; I’m not going to leave the camp. Am I mad? Yes. But not at you. I promise you—I’m not going to leave you alone ever again. And you’re not alone. You have an older brother—and his friends. I’m not leaving again… Now, if you’ll excuse me; I’m going to step outside. Ok. I’ll be right outside.” Haruto seriously said with a sigh, placing his hand on her head before leaving the hut.

“Nekohana?” Kagome asked, concerned.

“I’m sorry for that—and for Haru. This Naraku must’ve been the one to kill his family…” Nekohana softly said, looking down.

“It’s fine. Naraku has that effect on a lot of people and demons alike.” Miroku calmly said just before he started rubbing Nekohana’s butt.

“Wahhh!” Nekohana screeched, punching Miroku square in the face.

“What?! What’s going on?! Is everything ok?!” Haruto asked, rushing back in.

“Miroku’s a pervert…” Shippo simply said.

“He was rubbing my butt…” Nekohana said as she sat against a wall, panting, eyes wide with fear, holding her dress down.

“For the most part Miroku’s a pervert, yes; but he’s harmless. He’s actually a very good teammate.” Kagome said as Haruto stood there, glaring at Miroku.

“She got him good…” Inuyasha said, looking at Miroku, who was holding his face.

“He got what he deserved…” Sango said, shaking her head.

“At least he no longer asks girls to bear his children.” Shippo sighed.

“What?!” Haruto and Nekohana asked, freaked out.

“Naraku cursed the men in my family—starting with my grandfather. He pierced my grandfather’s hand with a black hole that sucks up anything and everything in its path. Each year, it grows a little. It will continue to grow until Naraku is killed—or I can bear a son. If we cannot defeat Naraku before time runs out, the hole in my right hand will eventually suck me up with it.” Miroku explained, rubbing his face.

“I’m so sorry.” Nekohana softly said, still sitting against a wall as Haruto sat down. 

“Hey, what did Elder mean by you two were connected?” Kagome asked, confused when that thought popped into her head.

“It’s a demon thing—it’s how mates are chosen.” Inuyasha answered, annoyed.

“Yes. Haruto and I are to be married when I am older.” Nekohana said with a smile.

“Are you happy about that?” Kagome asked, looking at Nekohana.

“I am very happy. I love Haru very much. No, it wasn’t arranged or anything like that—I don’t think. He may be a pain in the butt, but he’s also very kind—to me.” Nekohana happily said with a broad smile, causing Haruto to fall over in disbelief.

“I’m the pain in the ass? Look who’s talking…” Haruto said, looking at Nekohana—which only seemed to make her smile even more.

“What about you?” Shippo asked, looking at Haruto.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Haruto asked, looking at Shippo.

“Are you happy about your marriage proposal to Hana?” Shippo asked, looking at Haruto.

“I asked her of my own free will—so yes, I’m happy. And yes, I’ve had relations with other women before—all of them were of different demons. Hana is different though; she’s special. And as far as it being arranged, Elder says it was—but I don’t know. If it was, I sure as hell wasn’t told about it. Anyway, are you all connected?” Haruto asked, becoming embarrassed.

“Haru.” Nekohana happily cooed, latching onto his arm.

“Inuyasha and I are dating. And Miroku and Sango are dating.” Kagome said happily.

“What’s dating?” Nekohana asked, confused, looking at Haruto.

“I don’t know…” Haruto said, shrugging.

“Dating is a term from where I come from.” Kagome calmly said.

“Where do you come from?” Nekohana asked, interested.

“Five hundred years in the future.” Kagome simply said as if it were nothing.

“Five hundred years in the future?” Nekohana and Haruto asked, confused, and unsure.

“I’ll show you some time. Well—I’ll show you how I go from one place to another.” Kagome happily said.

“Ok. So, what does _dating_ mean?” Nekohana happily asked, confused.

“It’s just when two people are happily together—getting to know each other before they marry. Those two people go to places by themselves and have fun.” Kagome calmly explained.

“Oh! That means Haruto and I date a lot? He always takes to me to different places!” Nekohana happily exclaimed, bouncing around a little.

“She drags me out of our home…” Haruto said, narrowing his eyes a little.

“Have you two—you know—?” Inuyasha started to ask, turning red in the face.

“Have we what?” Nekohana asked, utterly oblivious to what Inuyasha was asking.

Before Inuyasha or Haruto could say something, she placed her hand on her hip and immediately stood up.

“Oh! I’ll be right back! I forgot to give Elder his gift.” Nekohana quickly said before hurrying out of the hut.

“She’s a bit—dense, isn’t she?” Inuyasha asked, looking at Haruto.

“A little. But she makes up for it in other ways—and she is learning how to fight. And to answer your question: no, we haven’t had sex yet. We haven’t even kissed yet.” Haruto calmly answered.

“Why is that? She seems like she really loves and is happy with you.” Kagome said, confused, looking at Haruto.

“It’s not that she’s not happy with me—or that I’m not happy with her. We’re very happy together. She, one hundred percent, is not ready to have sex. As for kissing—that’s an entirely different story. *Sigh…* Let me think. It’s been a year—she’s fifteen now. Ok… I’ll explain it—but I’m only going to explain it once. And DO NOT bring it up to Hana whatsoever because she won’t reply; she does not like talking about it. She doesn’t care if others know; she just can’t talk about it herself. She shuts down if she has to talk about it herself. So, you saw how she got just a little bit ago when I said I was going out for a little bit?” Haruto started explaining.

“What’s going on?” Inuyasha asked right away, on edge.

“Was she raped?” Kagome asked, looking at Haruto.

“No. Almost, but no. She had just turned fourteen a few days before any of this happened. Hana is very sensitive and can be easily upset. She also doesn’t understand a lot of things—especially why she was given to Elder. Or why we were sealed away in a crystal for around fifty years. Honestly, I don’t understand why we were sealed away either. I was not given details as to why she was given to Elder—but I was here the day she arrived.” Haruto stopped to take a breath.

“At the time I was six, almost seven. It didn’t take me long to figure out something was wrong—that that was the only way to keep her—and possibly her family—safe. I remember the mother—she was incredibly upset as she left. But she looked at me with tears in her eyes, smiled, patted me on my head, whispered something in my ear, and then left.” Haruto explained, only to be interrupted.

“What’d she say to you?” Inuyasha asked, looking at Haruto. 

“I don’t remember. Trust me, I wish I did; Hana asks me at least once a month. At first it was several times a day. Then it went down to once a day, to every few days, to once a week. I don’t know how she found out I was told something, but she knew. Sorry—got off track. When she was twelve and I was eighteen, we were sealed away in a crystal for around fifty years. I’m not even sure anymore. When we were awakened, we were still eighteen and twelve. For roughly a year, I went out and did my own things while she stayed here with Elder or helping others. It wasn’t until she was thirteen when I realized she was the one I was supposed to be with. However, she was only thirteen—I wasn’t going to have sex with a thirteen-year-old. So I continued to go out until she realized it all—a year later.” Haruto stopped to take another breath.

“So—you’ve been together as couple for a year now?” Kagome asked, with stars in her eyes.

“Is she ok?” Haruto asked, looking from Kagome to the others.

“She’s fine; she gets like this.” Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

“Ok—if you say so. Yes, we’ve been a couple or whatever for a year. But getting to the point. A few days after she turned fourteen, some of the older kids started picking on/teasing and bullying her. I wanted to do something, but Elder told me to wait. I waited until something was said about her (and these aren’t my words) whore of a mother and how she didn’t want her. I may not remember a whole lot about that day—but if you saw the look on her mother’s face—you’d be able to tell that she didn’t want to leave her baby. What really pissed me off was when one of them pushed her down and wouldn’t let her up. She had always been taught to just run or walk away if someone was picking on her. Three against one—she wasn’t getting that option. At that point I didn’t care what Elder said—or the consequences; I beat the shit out of those three—well, two. I was going to beat the third when I noticed Hana had gotten out, past the barrier and was running.” Haruto explained, pausing to take another breath.

“She ended up getting lost—very lost. It got dark—fast. I only found her because she had fallen down and cut her leg on a branch. However, I wasn’t the only one who found her. Some other guy found her just before I did. By the time I got there, he was on top of her and from what I understand, he full on kissed her. I didn’t see his face—or who he was, but I did attack him.” Haruto explained before being interrupted again.

“What happened to him?” Inuyasha asked, pissed off.

“I don’t know; I didn’t go after him. I was too concerned with Hana; she was beyond upset that day. That’s when she told me how she felt—along with repeatedly apologizing. I don’t always know what goes on in her mind, but I think she’s upset that her first kiss was stolen by some guy she didn’t know. I don’t push the topic—I’ll let her make the first move and come to me. Now, we’ll get to her issues with me leaving.” Haruto explained before pausing for a second.

“No, I didn’t go after that guy that day; I took care of Hana and brought her home. However, the next day—for about three days straight—I left and went looking for the bastard. I came back without having any luck and was told that Elder had to seal Hana back up in a crystal. She had panicked so horribly, that she couldn’t breathe; she was so inconsolable that sealing her up was the only way to keep her alive. Elder released her as soon as I got back, and she started panicking right away until she saw me. I promised I wouldn’t leave her for more than a few hours at a time. Well, then I came back injured one day—she panicked again. Now, unless it’s absolutely necessary for her to stay behind, she follows me every time I leave the camp.” Haruto finished explaining.

“Aww!” Kagome cooed.

“How the hell is that an “aww” moment?!” Inuyasha asked, shocked, and annoyed.

“Not what happened to her! She cares so much about him! It’s sweet.” Kagome shot back.

Inuyasha was going to say something when they heard something that made their blood run cold.

“Wahhh!” Nekohana screams were all of a sudden heard all over the camp.

“Hana!” Haruto yelled, running out of the hut, followed by Inuyasha and the rest of the gang.

“What the hell happened here?” Inuyasha asked when they saw the camp; it was destroyed and up in flames.

“Wahh! Haru!” Nekohana screamed, getting Haruto’s and Inuyasha’s attention.

“Nekohana!” Inuyasha and Haruto yelled when they spotted her.

“Naraku!” Inuyasha yelled, immediately recognizing the scent.

Naraku had a hold of Nekohana. He was holding onto her so tight that his nails were digging so deep into her flesh, they were drawing blood.

“Haruto—so good to see you again. Oh? And Inuyasha and group? What a pleasant surprise.” Naraku eerily said, standing there with a wicked smile.

“Let her go!” Inuyasha and Haruto furiously yelled, ready to fight as Naraku started backing away with Nekohana.

“No, I don’t think so. I’ll be taking what’s mine now—my bride.” Naraku said, kissing Nekohana’s cheek, enraging Haruto; she was his bride, not Naraku’s.

“Let me go! Haru!!” Nekohana screamed in fear, desperately reaching for Haru.

“You’re mine—all mine. And you will always be mine.” Naraku hissed in Nekohana’s ear before baring his fangs.

However, before he could sink his fangs in, Elder, using what little strength he had left, drove an energy spear through Naraku.

The blast that came afterward was so strong that a gust of cold air and dust picked up, knocking Nekohana away from Naraku.

“Wahhh!” Nekohana screamed as she went flying through the air. 

Although she didn’t go too high or far, Nekohana hit the ground—hard; she was a bit disoriented and couldn’t figure out how to get up.

“Hana!” Haruto yelled, running to her as soon as she hit the ground.

“Haru?” Nekohana weakly asked as Haruto pulled her into his arms and easily picked her up.

“Haruto, get Nekohana out of here! Keep her safe! It will all be explained and make sense later!” Elder yelled as he broke the barrier; rain then fell upon them in heaps.

Suddenly, the entire village and its inhabitants started turning to black dust, and a miasma started shrouding the surrounding area.

“What the hell is this?!” Haruto asked, shocked, looking around as he held onto Nekohana.

“The village is dying.” Miroku said in shock as they all stood in the center of everything. 

“We have to go—now!” Inuyasha yelled, grabbing hold of Kagome. 

Everyone in the village was dead—including Elder. 

“Haru…” Nekohana weakly said, clutching to him as she started coughing.

“Kyo, now!” Haruto exclaimed, holding onto Nekohana, forcing her face into his chest to keep the miasma from getting to her any more than it already has. Meanwhile, he covered his mouth and nose with his arm to keep the miasma from getting to him.

“Kilala!” Sango called for Kilala to transform as well.

As soon as Kilala and Kyo transformed, Haruto and Inuyasha immediately placed Nekohana, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on them. 

Kagome, Nekohana, and Shippo sat on Kyo, while Sango and Miroku sat on Kilala.

“Now go!” Inuyasha and Haruto ordered before they got off the ground; they jumped and ran alongside Kilala and Kyo as they got away from that area.

“How long do you think that village has been dead?” Sango asked as they flew away.

“My guess is awhile…” Myoga said, appearing out of nowhere.

“How long have you known?” Inuyasha asked, squeezing the flea demon.

“Since you got here.” Myoga managed to say.

“How long have we been living in a dead camp?” Nekohana asked, becoming upset.

“I don’t know…” Haruto said, looking back at the village.

“Was that really Naraku?” Nekohana asked as she held onto Kyo.

“No—it was one of his puppets. Naraku isn’t taken down that easily.” Miroku said as they headed back to Kaede’s village.

“What about Elder?” Nekohana asked, looking back at the village.

“He’s dead. What you saw of him was a puppet. My guess is, he left that there for a comfort or something like that.” Myoga calmly explained.

“Where are we going?” Nekohana asked, scared.

“Back to our village.” Inuyasha answered.

“Ok.” Nekohana sadly said.

After about ten minutes, Nekohana had passed out.

** An Hour Later: **

Nekohana had just started to wake up when they landed.

“Oh, aye—what have we got here?” Kaede asked when the group landed.

“This is my younger sister, Nekohana, her betrothed, Haruto, and her demon cat, Kyo. This is Kaede.” Inuyasha plainly said, introducing everyone.

“What happened?” Kaede asked right away.

“Naraku…” Inuyasha grumbled, walking into their hut, followed by Kagome, Haruto and Nekohana, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kyo, and Kaede…


	2. Chapter 2

“So—tell me about your new friends. Ye said the girl was your sister?” Kaede asked, looking at Inuyasha as everyone sat down.

Nekohana seemed out of it and wasn’t one hundred percent there as she leaned against Haruto.

“Yes, that’s correct. Her name is Nekohana; she’s a half-cat demon on her father’s side and half-human on our mother’s side. Other than that, I don’t know much about her. My mother gave her to some community to keep her protected shortly after she was born. She seems like a dense but happy girl.” Inuyasha calmly said—or as calmly as he could.

“I see. And you are?” Kaede asked, looking at Haruto.

“I’m Haruto; I’m Nekohana’s betrothed. You’ll hear her call me “Haru;” she’s the only one who does that. If she lets you in, you can call her “Hana;” most everyone she likes does.” Haruto calmly said.

“She likes us?” Sango asked, shocked.

“I guess… I know she really likes that Kagome girl.” Haruto said, answering Sango.

“So you’ve got new travel companions, then? What was the cat’s name again?” Kaede asked, looking at Kyo.

“Kyo.” Inuyasha calmly said.

“Kyo? Well, Kyo seems to really like Kilala—and her him.” Kaede said as they watched Kyo sniff Kilala’s butt; Kilala seemed to enjoy it.

Once Kyo was done, Kilala started sniffing his butt.

“Do you think they’ll have kittens together?” Shippo asked, watching Kyo and Kilala.

“I don’t know. It all depends on Nekohana. It depends on if she wants kittens because I’m sure she’d get half—if she wants kittens that is.” Sango said seriously; she secretly wanted kittens.

“Ha! You don’t know her very well; she loves kittens. She’s been looking for a female demon cat, like Kyo, for years so they could have kittens together. But don’t worry; she won’t let Kyo just impregnate your cat. She’ll want to talk with you about it first. But, yes, she wants a family of demon cats.” Haruto explained.

“That’s pretty cool.” Sango said, looking at Kilala; she does start her heat cycle soon.

“So, Inuyasha—what does ye think about having a little sister? Ye are no longer the younger sibling; ye are the older sibling.” Kaede said, looking at Inuyasha.

“To be honest, it’s weird. You’re right; I am the younger brother—I’ve always been the younger brother. But I will do my best to protect her because that’s my duty as an older brother. Also I don’t want mom rolling in her grave; that’s what she would do if she found out I found out about Nekohana and just left her. She seems like a good kid. And as annoying as he is, Haruto seems like he’s a good kid as well.” Inuyasha calmly said.

“Excuse me?! I am no kid; I’m twenty-one. And your sister is fifteen!” Haruto exclaimed, annoyed.

“Shouldn’t they be older than ye? My sister pinned ye to a tree and ye were pinned there for around fifty years.” Kaede explained, looking between Inuyasha and Haruto.

“When I first met Inuyasha, he was pinned to a tree; I was the one released him.” Kagome explained.

“Our elder put us into a deep sleep and sealed us in a protective crystal for over fifty years; he only released us three years ago. At the time she was twelve and I was eighteen.” Haruto explained.

“What if that was the time your village was killed off?” Inuyasha asked in a bored tone of voice.

“I would’ve sensed that.” Haruto said, becoming defensive.

“Oh, really? You didn’t seem to sense anything when you brought us to your village.” Inuyasha shot back.

“Neither did you!” Haruto shot back.

“Please stop.” Nekohana said, coming back to reality.

“If it weren’t for Nekohana, I wouldn’t be with you right now! She means more to me then you will ever know and I will do anything for her!” Haruto yelled.

“If I had known about her years ago, she would never have been with you!” Inuyasha yelled back.

“Please stop…” Nekohana tried again, trying not to cry.

“Oh, aye… I better put a stop to this.” Kaede said, holding up a new beads of subjugation necklace; she sent it this time to Haruto.

“Nekohana, say a phrase of subjugation. Quickly child.” Kaede hurriedly said.

“Uhh… Umm… Down?” Nekohana questioned.

As soon as she said “down,” Haruto fell face-first into the ground.

“Oh, Haru, are you ok?!” Nekohana asked, panicked.

“Hahaha!” Inuyasha started laughing; he couldn’t help himself.

“Inuyasha—sit boy!” Kagome exclaimed, causing Inuyasha to fall face-first into the ground.

“Inuyasha, are you ok?!” Nekohana asked, still panicked.

“That’s what you get, you mutt…” Haruto said, annoyed.

“Haru, that’s not very nice.” Nekohana said as Haruto and Inuyasha sat up.

“That’s what the beads of subjugation do. Like Kagome has power over Inuyasha, you have power over Haruto. And no, Haruto, you cannot take the beads off yourself. Only Nekohana or I can remove the beads. Nekohana, I advise you not to take them off—at least for a little bit.” Kaede explained.

“Ok.” Nekohana said, unsure.

“Don’t worry; I’ll make sure the beads stay on.” Kagome said with a smile.

“Same here.” Miroku calmly said.

“I have a feeling this’ll be good for you both.” Kaede calmly said.

“Do you like sparring?” Haruto asked, looking at Inuyasha.

“Of course, I like sparring. What kind of question is that?” Inuyasha questioned, standing up, taking Haruto’s challenge.

“Ugh! I’m going home.” Kagome said, standing up, annoyed.

“Oh. You said you’d show me how it works.” Nekohana excitedly said.

“Yes, follow me. Inuyasha, please come with so she doesn’t get lost on her way back.” Kagome sternly said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Inuyasha mumbled as he started following Kagome.

“Haru? Are you gonna come with as well?” Nekohana softly asked, looking at Haruto.

“Might as well. Can't have you falling and getting hurt.” Haruto mumbled as they all started walking to the Bone Eater’s Well.

"I don't always fall and get hurt!" Nekohana exclaimed, flustered—just before she fell face-first on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Case in point." Haruto sighed, helping her up; he knew she was just fine.

"I'm ok." Nekohana said, rubbing the back of her head.

"This is normal for her... However, one of these times, you really are going to hurt yourself. So—start paying more attention." Haruto sternly said.

"I do pay attention." Nekohana said, sticking her tongue out before walking on.

"Branch." Haruto plainly said.

"What?" Nekohana asked, confused.

"I said "branch." As in, watch out for the branch that you nearly just walked into." Haruto said, holding up a small tree branch.

"Oh. Thank you, Haru." Nekohana happily said with that big smile that Haruto couldn't stay mad at her—and she knew it too.

'She's a cheeky little thing.' Miroku thought to himself.

'She's smarter than others think. She'll have to teach me how to do that.' Kagome and Sango both thought as they watched Haruto grumble and follow Nekohana, keeping an eye on her so she wouldn't fall and/or hurt herself.

'Why do I feel that they're both going to be a handfull—especially Nekohana? I already have to deal with one brat, a perverted monk, a bitchy demon slayer—and Kagome...' Was what was running through Inuyasha's head.

“Here we are.” Kagome said, showing Nekohana the well.

“It’s just a well.” Nekohana said, looking at Kagome.

“You would think that, but watch.” Kagome said as she got ready and jumped in.

“Huh!!” Nekohana gasped in surprise, leaning forward—perhaps a little too far, as she fell down the well after Kagome…


End file.
